Sesuatu Yang Disebut Cinta
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Apakah pengorbanan demi cinta membuatmu bahagia? "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan laki-laki yang dicintai oleh gadis yang kucintai, meski pria itu adalah temanku sendiri. Justru karena cintaku padanya, aku rela melakukannya. Aku rela melihat mereka bahagia." slight NaruHina/major SasuHina. Reposted


Anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu menatap sebuah gerbang raksasa yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Tokyo Tower. Gerbang itu tertutup rapat. Matanya yang berwarna safir menyapu orang-orang di sekitarnya, kebanyakan adalah orang tua. Dan kemudian matanya beralih pada seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna hitam muncul dari gerbang tersebut.

Pria tersebut membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan dan mulutnya yang ditutupi topeng berwarna hitam.

"Yak. Perkenalkan semua. Namaku adalah Kakashi. Di sini aku bertugas untuk menanyakan apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum kalian mati," pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil setengah membungkuk. "Jawablah pertanyaanku sejujur mungkin, dan kalau kalian sudah menjawabnya, maka kalian boleh masuk ke dalam gerbang ini atau masuk ke dalam gerbang di sebelah sana," ia menunjuk pada sebuah gerbang yang memiliki banyak rantai.

Pria itu memanggil satu persatu orang di sekitar anak laki-laki berambut blonde yang sedang memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau boleh masuk ke dalam gerbang ini, Sir," kata Kakashi sopan pada seorang pria tua setelah pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Pintu gerbang di belakangnya terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan dan kembali tertutup setelah pria tua itu masuk. "Dan kau, anak muda, kau boleh masuk ke gerbang di sebelah sana," ia menyuruh seorang anak laki-laki berpenampilan preman masuk ke gerbang yang banyak memiliki rantai.

Pandangan seluruh orang tertuju ke sana ketika mereka melihat api yang panas menyala-nyala dari dalam gerbang berantai tersebut. Ketika anak laki-laki itu berusaha melarikan diri, api dari dalam gerbang tersebut telah menjilat seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dan, kau. Maju ke sini," perintah Kakashi pada anak laki-laki berambut blonde yang sedang menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu dengan ketakutan. "Siapa namamu?"

**SESUATU YANG DISEBUT CINTA**

**Summary: Apakah pengorbanan demi cinta membuatmu bahagia? "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan laki-laki yang dicintai oleh gadis yang kucintai, meski pria itu adalah temanku sendiri. Justru karena cintaku padanya, aku rela melakukannya. Aku rela melihat mereka bahagia." **

**Warning: Bad title *jedotin kepala ke tembok*, Charadeath, major SasuHina with unrequited NaruHina/heavyOOC. Yang ga suka, boleh pergi, jangan maksain baca**

**(Reposted after being accidentally deleted by me =.=)**

**Disclaimer: If I were Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto would be mine :3**

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo!" jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh semangat, "Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati, ttebayo? Apakah yang di depanku ini surga dan neraka?"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, "Ya. Sekarang, apa hal terakhir yang kau lakukan sebelum kau mati?" Sekilas wajah Naruto berubah sedih mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. "…kenapa kau malah berwajah sedih? Apa kau merasa menyesal dengan perbuatanmu sebelum kau mati?"

Mata safir menatap sepasang kaki telanjang yang menapak di lantai yang transparan, sebelum akhirnya menatap ke langit-langit berwarna putih yang terasa begitu luas untuk dijangkau. "Aku…"

**X**

**X**

**X**

…Aku sudah lama sekali memperhatikannya, gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang selalu merona merah dan tersipu-sipu. Sudah lama aku mengenalnya pula, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang merupakan temanku sejak kecil dan tetangga sebelah rumahku.

"Hinata, ohayou!"

"O-ohayou, N-Naruto-kun!"

Aku melihat Hinata tersipu-sipu membalas sapaanku. Dengan waspada, aku melihat ke sekelilingku, mewanti-wanti kalau orang itu akan datang…

"Kalian meninggalkanku, tsk," seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kami berdua muncul mengangetkan kami. Dia berambut hitam raven dan bermata gelap, tapi kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Go-gomennasai, S-Sasuke-kun! H-habisnya biasanya kau selalu yang menunggui kami…"

"Jangan khawatir, sebenarnya aku menyalahkan Dobe," mata Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahku.

Aku hanya nyengir lebar, "Kukira kau jalan duluan, Teme. Kau tidak masalah, kan, kalau jalan sendirian ke sekolah? Lagi pula aku dan Hinata sudah terbiasa berangkat sekolah bersama-sama sejak kami masih TK."

Sasuke mendesis kesal mendengar ucapanku, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia adalah tetangga kami sejak pindah ke mari sekitar dua-tiga tahun lalu. Awalnya dia sangat pendiam, cenderung cuek dan dingin pada siapa pun. Tapi gara-gara Hinata sering berusaha mengajaknya ngobrol, entah sejak kapan kami yang awalnya hanya berdua mulai sering bertiga ke mana-mana. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Sasuke sangat populer di antara anak cewek—meski sepertinya Hinata tidak tertarik padanya. Mungkin.

"E-etto, a-aku membuatkan bekal untuk kalian-"

"Wah, kau membuatkan kami apa, Hinata? Pasti enak sekali rasanya!" seruku bersemangat.

"Chicken katsu dan tempura, juga ramen," aku langsung berteriak kegirangan mendengar Hinata membuatkan makanan favoritku.

"Kita makan siang di atap sekolah istirahat nanti," kata Sasuke datar. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap lebih hangat di hadapan kami berdua?

"K-kalau begitu, a-aku akan menunggu kalian nanti. Kalian berdua ada ulangan kimia dari Kurenai-sensei, kan?"

"Astaga, aku lupa ada ulangan!" aku mendecak kesal sambil meremas rambutku dan langsung menatap Sasuke. Dia pasti akan selesai lebih duluan dari pada aku dan makan bekal duluan bersama Hinata. Dia terlalu pintar untuk mengerjakan soal stokiometri dan laju reaksi!

"Kimia mudah. Jangan menganggapnya sulit," komentar Sasuke.

Aku langsung terlibat perdebatan dengannya selama beberapa saat. Begitu kami selesai berdebat, aku mendengar suara Hinata yang tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua. Lalu aku melihatnya sedang menatap Sasuke yang jalan duluan di depan sambil tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sesaat aku merasakan dadaku nyeri menyaksikannya. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Dan kadang aku berpikir bahwa aku membencinya.

Aku masih merasa kesal dengan perhatian lebih Hinata pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai aku tidak membalas lambaian tangan Hinata ketika kami berpisah di koridor sekolah. Aku rasa Sasuke menyadari bahwa aku merasa kesal karena dia menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau cuma diam saat Hinata melambaikan tangan."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku tidak membalas lambaian tangannya?" tanyaku ketus, "Seharusnya kau saja yang membalas lambaian tangannya."

Sasuke mendengus jengkel, "Dasar bocah." Sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya, dia sudah berjalan ke mejanya diikuti dengan suara bel berbunyi.

Dengan malas aku menidurkan kepalaku di meja, tidak mempedulikan Genma-sensei yang mulai berceloteh soal pelajaran bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Aku berharap ulangan kimia akan segera berlangsung supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Hinata dan makan siang duluan bersamanya. Aku akan marah sekali kalau sampai melihat Sasuke makan siang lebih dulu daripada aku dan menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak bersama Hinata. Bukankah aku yang mengenal Hinata lebih dulu? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Tidak adil.

**X**

Dan sialnya aku benar-benar terperangkap dengan soal kimia. Bisa saja dengan mudahnya aku asal-asalan mengisi jawaban, tapi kalau sampai aku mendapat nilai 0 lagi, Okaa-san pasti akan membunuhku di rumah. Karena aku anak tunggal, wajar saja dia membebaniku dengan banyak hal. Kemudian aku teringat akan Sasuke yang memiliki seorang aniki, berbeda denganku. Tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa kasihan padanya, dia harus berusaha agar dapat menyaingi kakaknya dan mendapat tekanan dari tou-sannya meskipun secara alami dia sudah memiliki otak yang cerdas.

Kadang aku merasa bingung, bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu banyak hal mengenai Sasuke, sekaligus membuatku semakin jengkel terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin karena cemburu juga.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke tempat Sasuke duduk. Anak itu sudah tidak berada di sana. Pikiranku langsung terpacu untuk segera menyelesaikan ulangan segera menyusulnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Dan pasti saat ini Hinata sudah berada di atap sekolah, keluar lebih dulu pada jam pelajaran olahraga.

Begitu selesai mengerjakan soal kimia, aku langsung berlari menghambur keluar menuju atap sekolah, tepat sesaat sebelum bel berbunyi. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku merasakan diriku terasa panas bukan hanya karena habis berlari, tetapi juga karena melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin aku lihat.

Hinata sedang membungkuk dengan wajah hampir menempel ke wajah tanpa cacat milik Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh. Wajahku bukan memanas karena terkejut melihatnya, tapi karena rasa marah melihat keduanya begitu dekat. Dan sesaat aku berpikir bahwa mereka pasti memiliki hubungan dekat tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku langsung membanting pintu dengan emosi dan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin.

"Dobe, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" aku mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilku dan merasakan dia semakin dekat di belakangku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan mempercepat langkahku. Berbicara dengannya hanya akan membuatku emosi.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke menarik bahuku dan aku harus bertatapan dengannya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, oke? Kalian bahkan tidak memerlukanku untuk bersenang-senang berdua. Aku hanya akan meng-"

"Dengar, aku dan Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi! Hinata nyaris terjatuh saat menghampiriku dan aku menahannya agar tidak jatuh."

Hmm, masuk akal.

"N-Naruto-kun, k-kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" tiba-tiba Hinata muncul mengagetkanku.

"…aku cuma tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Kalian tampaknya asyik sekali tadi," kataku sinis, membuat Sasuke memelototiku. Tapi sepertinya Hinata terlalu lugu untuk memperhatikannya.

"A-asyik bagaimana? Tadi aku nyaris terjatuh kalau Sasuke-kun tidak menolongku! Ayolah, k-kita ke atap sekarang. N-nanti bentonya dingin kalau menunggu terlalu lama," Hinata menatapku dengan mata lavendernya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan-" aku terdiam ketika melihat mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sambil menghela nafas kesal, aku langsung berkata, "Baiklah! Ayo kita makan sekarang!"

Sasuke melemparku dengan senyuman kecil. Sialan, pasti dia menertawaiku.

Bahkan aku sendiri tak dapat menolak permintaan gadis yang kusukai.

**X**

Malam harinya aku asyik termenung melihat foto-foto ketika aku dan Hinata masih kecil. Dulu dia selalu menangis, sementara aku melindunginya dari anak-anak nakal. Dulu dia juga selalu menyemangatiku dengan kepolosannya, meski sekarang dia masih menyemangatiku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan membuka jendelaku lebar-lebar. Kemudian aku melempar bongkahan kertas ke jendela di seberang jendela kamarku, menunggu Hinata membukanya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Hinata membukanya.

"N-Naruto-kun? Ada apa?"

"Lihat, aku menemukan album saat kita masih anak kecil," aku melempar album berisi kenangan kami semasa kecil melalui jendela kamar Hinata.

Hinata menangkapnya dan kemudian melihat-lihat isinya. Beberapa kali matanya menyipit dan tersenyum lembut, dan beberapa kali aku mendapati diriku asyik melihatnya terbawa oleh senyumannya dan suara gelak tawanya yang khas. "I-ini, kan, saat kita baru pertama kali masuk TK. D-dulu rambutku pendek sekali. Aku jadi kelihatan aneh sekali…"

"Tidak aneh, kok. Justru manis sekali melihatmu dengan rambut seperti itu," aku terkekeh puas melihat Hinata memerah. "Aku kangen sekali, ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Rasanya kembali dan hidup di masa lalu itu menyenangkan…"

"K-kenapa begitu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Karena dengan kembali ke masa lalu aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat, mungkin?"

"K-kalau aku…" Hinata menerawang ke langit, "A-aku sudah senang bisa hidup di saat sekarang. Mungkin… k-kadang aku suka berpikir bahwa aku ingin memutar mesin waktu dan kembali di saat-saat aku pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi dengan hidup di saat sekarang, a-aku jadi selalu penasaran seperti apa masa depanku nanti, dan itu membuatku… ingin melakukan yang terbaik."

Aku merasakan diriku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku menyukainya, "Mungkin hidup di saat ini memang bagus."

"A-ano, Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata membuatku menoleh padanya. "A-apa kau membenci Sasuke-kun?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Buru-buru aku balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Hinata?"

"S-soalnya… Kau sering berkata kasar padanya. M-mungkin Sasuke-kun juga terkadang bersikap terlalu dingin, tapi biasanya kau berkata kasar kalau kau merasa jengkel."

Mendengarnya, aku tertegun akan ucapan Hinata. Ternyata dia memperhatikanku rupanya, "Tidak. Aku memang suka kesal padanya, tapi aku tidak membencinya, kok," _Mungkin membencinya dan mungkin tidak, _batinku menambahkan.

"A-aku ingin kita berteman untuk seterusnya," kata Hinata, "Kalian selalu menemaniku. Dan kalian banyak sekali menolongku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. K-karena kalianlah… aku jadi lebih berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada semua orang."

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu," sahutku.

Hinata tampak bingung, "E-eh? U-untuk apa?"

_Sudah membuatku menyukaimu. _"Sudah menjadi temanku."

"La-lalu.. Sa-Sasuke-kun bagaimana?"

Che. "Aku juga berterima kasih padanya. Dia sudah mau mengajariku kimia dan matematika beberapa kali. Mau meminjamiku catatan bahasa inggris. Mau membawakanku oleh-oleh dari rumah neneknya…" Aku mendengar Hinata tertawa geli. Dan entah dari mana, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirku.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke, Hinata?"

Pertanyaanku membuat Hinata langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Wajahnya memerah dan buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, membuatku harus menahan ringisanku begitu dadaku berdenyut tidak nyaman melihat reaksinya. "K-kenapa kau menanyakannya, Naruto-kun? A-aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu! S-sebagai seorang sahabat!"

_Tidak, kau pasti berbohong_. "Begitu? Baiklah," aku tersenyum sedih. Sesaat aku melihat ekspresi Hinata berubah tidak enak.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Oyasumi."

Aku langsung menutup jendelaku dan melempar tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan kesal aku menonjok tempat tidurku dan mengumpat-ngumpat. Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata? Sudah pasti jawabannya akan menyakitkanku.

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa sesempurna Sasuke?_

_Kenapa Sasuke harus menjadi teman kami?_

_Kenapa Hinata harus menyukai Sasuke?_

**X**

Keesokan paginya aku mendiami keduanya, sehingga kami bertiga harus berjalan ke sekolah dengan saling mendiami. Biasanya akulah yang selalu memulai percakapan sebelum Sasuke atau Hinata mulai berbicara. Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku punya hak untuk merasa marah pada mereka, kan?

"E-etto… Bentonya…"

Aku tidak menyahuti ucapan Hinata. Hanya Sasuke yang menyahut, "…kau buat apa?"

Biarkan saja. Mereka memang cocok. Dan Hinata memang tidak akan pernah menyukaiku melebihi Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah.

Sesampainya di sekolah pun aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju kelasku, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku bisa mendengar suara Hinata dan Sasuke memanggilku, tapi aku sudah terlalu jauh untuk berbalik sekarang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah." Sasuke berbicara padaku saat kami kedapatan pelajaran olahraga.

Aku mendengus. "Untuk apa? Dia pasti menunggumu pulang, kan?"

"Dia pasti juga menunggumu, Naruto. Tapi pasti dia mau menunggu kita," nada suara Sasuke terdengar memaksa, "Kumohon."

"…oke." Aku agak terkejut mendengar Sasuke memohon padaku. Biasanya akulah yang harus memohon padanya kalau ada apa-apa di saat yang mendesak.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke menuntunku ke atap sekolah, setelah sebelumnya ia meminta Hinata untuk menunggu hingga kami usai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya kau marah padaku atau Hinata? Atau pada kami berdua?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mendesak.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Hah?"

"Kau mendiami kami berdua tadi pagi. Dan kau juga bersikap dingin kemarin. Apa kami membuatmu merasa kesal?" Sasuke menatapku dengan mata ravennya. "Kau boleh merasa kesal padaku, tapi jangan pada Hinata. Dia akan merasa bersalah sekali jika tahu kalau kau kesal padanya."

"…bukan urusanmu, Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Sasuke mengangkat kerah bajuku kuat-kuat dan mendorongku mendekati tembok. Sesaat rasa sakit menghujam bagian belakang tubuhku.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau ini sudah aku anggap teman, tahu! Tapi ternyata kau malah menganggapku seolah-olah aku ini musuh!" Sasuke berteriak ke wajahku. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. Tetapi genggamannya akan kerahku di tangannya mulai mengendur, "Kalau kau memang membenciku, boleh saja kau membenciku! Anggap saja aku ini musuhmu!"

Aku tertawa sinis mendengar ucapannya, "Teman? Teman apa yang menarik kerah baju temannya sendiri, hah?!"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajuku, "…kau sendiri yang memulainya. Kau mendiami kami berdua dan saat aku bertanya apa masalahmu, kau bilang bukan urusanku-"

"…dan kau…," emosiku meledak mendengar ucapannya, "Teman macam apa?! Sudah menarik perhatian orang yang kusuka! Padahal kau baru mengenalnya, sementara aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih kecil! Tapi dengan mudahnya kau berhasil merebut hatinya, bahkan membuatnya lebih memperhatikanmu ketimbang aku, teman sejak kecilnya sendiri!"

Aku melihat Sasuke memasang ekspresi terkejut yang baru pertama kali kulihat. "Kau… menyukai… Hinata?"

"Baru tahu sekarang, ya?" tanyaku ketus, "Memangnya kurang jelas, sikapku di hadapannya? Sikap seseorang yang menyukai seorang gadis?"

"Kau memang senang bersikap konyol di hadapannya, tapi… Kenapa Hinata menyukaiku?"

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Dengar," Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hinata tidak menyukaiku, mengagumiku mungkin saja. Tapi kami hanyalah teman. Dan aku tidak akan menyukainya, kau mengerti?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau menyukai Hinata, lebih baik kau katakan yang sebenarnya padanya," kata Sasuke. Tapi aku melihat ia tersenyum kecil, seolah-olah sedang tersenyum murung.

Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku baru menyakiti teman-temanku sendiri. "G-gomen… A-aku… Sial." Aku meninju dinding di sebelahku dengan keras dan merasakan kepalan tanganku berdenyut keras. "Aku ini bodoh sekali, terlalu egois. Kenapa aku…"

Sasuke menepuk bahuku, "Kau mungkin memang bodoh, tapi kau melakukannya karena kau menyukai Hinata, bukan? Aku memakluminya. Soalnya…" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan langsung melanjutkan, "…urusan kita sudah selesai. Pulang?"

Aku menyeringai lebar, "Tentu."

Kami menemui Hinata di depan gedung sekolah. Ia tampak kebingungan melihat kami memasang wajah senang yang penuh kelegaan. Lalu kami, bertiga, pulang dengan bercanda sepanjang jalan ke rumah.

**X**

Pagi itu aku sudah menunggu Sasuke di depan rumahnya, tahu bahwa pagi ini ia akan keluar lebih pagi daripada aku dan Hinata.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, oniisan, aku berangkat."

"Ah, hati-hati, Sasuke!" aku mendengar suara Itachi, kakaknya menyahutnya. Sepertinya orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, kaget begitu melihatku berdiri di depan rumahnya. Apalagi dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahku, "Ohayou, Teme!"

"…ohayou. Kenapa kau ada di depan rumahku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku merasa gatal untuk mengatakan rahasiaku pada orang lain. Tapi karena aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada orang tuaku dan orang yang pintar menyimpan rahasia, aku berpikir untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"Rahasia?" sebuah lengkungan halus muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"…kita ini teman, kan? Jadi aku boleh mengatakannya padamu," kataku, sedikit heran melihat ekspresinya. Ucapanku sepertinya membuat mood Sasuke semakin baik. Kami berdua sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin sepenuhnya. "Begini… aku… aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada Hinata."

Sesaat kulihat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sedikit, "A-apa? Kau akan menembaknya?"

"Kau yang bilang padaku untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, kan? Kenapa wajahmu malah kelihatan kaget begitu?"

"G-gomen. Aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan melakukannya secepat ini," Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dariku. Dan sepertinya ia melakukannya agar aku tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya saat itu.

"…menurutmu, apa dia akan menerimaku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu pada Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama. Setidaknya dia memiliki perasaan khusus padamu," sahut Sasuke menanggapi, "Sepertinya dia begitu memperhatikanmu."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke selama beberapa saat, "Tidak. Justru dia yang memperhatikanmu, sampai-sampai kalian seperti sudah sangat lama saling mengenal."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil sekali, sehingga ia tampak tersenyum sedih.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadaku.

"O-ohayou, Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata muncul di belakang kami berdua, membuat aku maupun Sasuke sama-sama nyaris melompat kaget. "K-kenapa tumben sekali Naruto-kun sudah keluar duluan daripada aku?"

Aku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Sasuke, makanya aku keluar dari rumah duluan," aku menatap Hinata yang mengangguk mendengar jawaban dariku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan dan tanganku berkeringat tanpa sebab. "Hi-Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"P-pulang sekolah nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Berdua saja."

Sekilas Hinata melirik Sasuke, "Tenang saja. Aku bisa menunggu," kata Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Baiklah…" Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

Aku merasakan degupan jantungku mengencang. Padahal aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sementara bagaimana jadinya kalau aku sudah mengatakannya nanti?

Kami bertiga mengobrol kecil-kecilan, dan aku bisa merasakan Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk angkat bicara. Pada saat itu aku teringat saat-saat kami begitu akrab bertiga, saling bercanda dan mengobrol dengan asyik sepanjang jalan—dimana Sasuke masih tampak ragu-ragu untuk berbicara dengan kami.

**X**

"Sampai berjumpa lagi besok, semuanya. Jangan lupa kerjakan soal kimianya dan kumpulkan besok," kata bu Kurenai mengakhiri diikuti suara bel berbunyi.

Aku langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang kelas Hinata yang kebetulan masih ramai dengan murid-murid. Tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu ruang kelasnya hingga sepi. Dan begitu tidak ada seorang murid pun selain kami berdua, aku langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku.

"J-jadi, kau ingin berbicara apa denganku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata polos, membuat keberanianku sedikit berkurang.

"B-begini. Aku… aku ingin mengatakan apa yang kurasakan…" aku berdeham, tidak menyangka waktu akan terasa begitu lambat berjalan, "Kau adalah teman sejak kecil yang sangat kusayang, dan gadis yang paling ingin kulindungi. D-dan karenanya… A-aku… Aku sudah lama menyukaimu Hinata."

"Apa?" Hinata memasang wajah terkejut.

"Aku. Menyukaimu. Hinata."

Aku melihat wajah Hinata terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku, tapi kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku langsung menebak bahwa dalam beberapa saat ia akan menangis, dan tentu saja aku langsung panik, "Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"…g-gomen, N-Naruto-kun… A-aku malah menangis," isak Hinata. Melihatnya menangis tentu saja membuatku bagai disayat. Aku paling benci membuat Hinata bersedih, apalagi menangis, meski kadang sikapkulah yang membuatnya bersedih. "A-aku senang kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku… T-tapi aku tidak bisa, N-Naruto-kun…"

Entah hal apa yang membuat hatiku terasa lebih sakit daripada saat Hinata mengatakannya. Dan aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku lemas mendengar ucapan Hinata selanjutnya.

"B-bukannya aku membencimu, t-tapi kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. D-dan aku menyukai orang lain…"

Mungkin pada saat itu aku tampak seperti ikan yang tidak dapat bernafas setelah dikeluarkan dari kolamnya. "Sasuke, ya? Kau menyukai Sasuke, bukan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku melihat Hinata tersentak dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi. Di saat yang sama aku ingin menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarku. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah tahu, kok. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyukainya, toh aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengannya."

Hinata menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti matanya, seperti perasaan bersalah sekaligus rasa kesal yang luar biasa menyelimuti diriku. Kulihat ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku langsung berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita tetap akan berteman untuk seterusnya, kan?"

"G-g-gomen, N-Naruto-kun… t-tapi kau memang temanku…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil pada diriku sendiri. Setidaknya dia masih menganggapku sebagai teman. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Tanpa mengatakan hal lain aku langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya, mendiami Sasuke yang menyapaku begitu kami berpapasan.

Begitu aku keluar dari gedung sekolah, aku menyadari bahwa pasti sikapku membuat Hinata merasa sangat bersalah telah menolakku. Aku langsung mengira bahwa dia akan menangis karena menganggap dirinya telah menyakiti perasaanku. Secepat kilat aku langsung berlari menuju kelas yang baru kutinggalkan, dan menemukan Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Aku berhenti di depan kelas dan tanpa sadar menarik diriku menjauhi pintu masuk, berharap mereka tidak melihatku. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya.

"…kau menolak Naruto?"

"G-gomen… A-a-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya… d-dia pasti merasa kecewa sekali padaku, a-aku teman yang buruk…"

Aku mendengar suasana hening sejenak yang digantikan oleh suara debara jantungku, lalu diikuti suara decihan dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Kalau kau sudah tenang, baru kita menyusul Naruto. Dia juga perlu menjernihkan pikirannya," sesaat suaranya terdengar seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan kelas menunggu Hinata berhenti menangis. Dan aku bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat itu saat aku mendengar Hinata berkata lirih pada Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Aku merasakan diriku sulit untuk kugerakkan. _Rupanya memang benar_. Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, dan justru keheningan itu membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku."

Ucapan itu membuatku tersentak.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena Naruto menyukaimu. Dan seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Aku… aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih."

"A-ah. A-aku mengerti…"

Aku langsung berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Teman macam apa aku ini? Bahkan aku telah membuat gadis yang kusukai menderita karena keegoisanku! Seharusnya aku tidak mengengkang perasaan maupun hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya karena aku menyukai Hinata! Aku bodoh sekali!

Dan saat itu aku menemukan diriku berjalan pulang sendirian, tanpa Hinata dan Sasuke.

**X**

Malam harinya, aku menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Dia tidak berusaha memanggilku, tapi seperti menunggu agar aku datang sendiri menghampirinya.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu di sini," sahutnya begitu aku datang menghampirinya. "Aku mengira kalau kau mungkin tidak ingin menemuiku jika aku memintanya, jadi aku menunggumu di luar sini."

"Baka," gumamku.

"…kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya terdengar hati-hati dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

"Yeah. Sebenarnya tidak masalah Hinata sudah menolakku," kataku lesu, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Gomen, aku pulang duluan tadi. Aku… butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiran."

"Hinata mendiamiku tadi. Dan wajahnya jadi tambah sedih saat tahu kau sudah pulang duluan. Dia mengira kau pasti sangat marah padanya."

"Awalnya mungkin. Tapi sekarang aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

Bukannya menjawab kebingungan Sasuke, aku malah bertanya, "Sebenarnya… Kau menyukai Hinata, kan?"

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. "Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya?"

"Tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang," kataku. "Kau… tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kalian." Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus rasa bersalah. "Kalau kalian memang saling menyukai, aku akan menerimanya. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tapi… kau menyukai Hinata, kan? Kenapa kau menyerah secepat ini?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menderita hanya karena keegoisanku. Tidak masalah selama kalian berdua bahagia, daripada aku sendiri yang bahagia sementara kalian menderita," aku berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin.

"Na-"

"Besok minggu, kau harus datang ke pusat kota. Aku juga akan mengajak Hinata."

"Naruto!" sentak Sasuke padaku, "Dengar, kalau memang kita bertiga merupakan teman, aku tidak mungkin harus membuat temanku sendiri menderita hanya untuk seorang perempuan! Kalau kau mau, kita bersaing dengan a-"

"Baiklah. Besok jam 10 siang," tanpa memedulikan apa yang diucapkannya, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tidak lupa aku menelepon Hinata, menjelaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan penolakannya siang ini dan memintanya untuk pergi ke pusat kota besok jam 10 siang.

**X**

"Naruto, sudah pukul setengah 12, ttebane! Katanya kau mau pergi jam 10 bersama Sasuke dan Hinata, kan?"

Keesokan paginya aku mendengar okaasan berteriak dari lantai bawah. Kebiasaan burukku selalu bangun terlambat lebih dari biasanya di hari libur, benar-benar membuatku lupa bahwa hari ini aku meminta Hinata dan Sasuke ke pusat kota jam 10. Dengan panik aku langsung bangun dan berlari untuk pergi mencuci muka, lalu berganti baju sekenanya.

"Ittekimasu!" seruku pada okaasan yang berteriak padaku untuk sarapan meski hanya sedikit. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk berlari menyusul kedua temanku.

Dan benar saja, di depan rumahku aku tak melihat satupun dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka berangkat sendiri-sendiri ke pusat kota, mengingat mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku meski sudah sering aku meninggalkan mereka.

Sesampainya di pusat kota, aku menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah menara dengan jam di puncaknya. Sementara Hinata sedang duduk-duduk di taman. Aku mengecakkan lidah dengan kesal, sepertinya mereka tidak saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain. Aku langsung berjalan menuju Sasuke. Dan tampaknya ia sedikit kesal dengan keterlambatanku.

"Kau ke mana, Dobe? Aku menunggumu di sini dari jam setengah 10! Dan Hinata sama sekali belum sampai-"

"Hinata ada di sana," aku menunjuk ke tempat di mana Hinata duduk. Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata, tapi kemudian berhenti melihatku tidak berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau kenapa diam saja? Ayo, kita temui Hinata!"

"Aku lupa, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat kalian berduaan saja," kataku jahil.

Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran, "Jangan bercanda, Dobe. Kita ke sini untuk jalan-jalan bertiga, kan?"

"Memangnya aku bilang begitu?" aku menarik Sasuke ke daerah tempat Hinata duduk, dan langsung mendorongnya mendekati Hinata. "Pokoknya jangan pikirkan aku, bersenang-senanglah kalian!" dengan cepat aku langsung membaur dengan keramaian, lalu bersembunyi darinya.

Temanku yang berambut raven itu langsung berteriak frustasi, "H-hei!"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" kulihat Hinata menyadari kemunculan Sasuke dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "K-kau sudah datang? K-ke mana N-Naruto-kun?"

"…dia kabur."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Tapi tawaku langsung mengecil saat aku melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berduaan sambil berdiam-diaman. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tampak mengobrol, mungkin mengobrol soal hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk mencairkan suasana.

Aku merasakan diriku tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya, meski di lain sisi aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanku saat ini. Sedih melihat Hinata dan Sasuke tampak lebih cocok berduaan tanpaku, dan di lain sisi bahagia melihat gadis yang kucintai bahagia bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Ya, cinta. Bukan sekedar rasa suka.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus melupakan cintaku pada Hinata, cinta yang sudah aku simpan semenjak kami beranjak remaja. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkannya dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang aku terima darinya, tapi kurasa aku harus menemukan gadis lain yang dapat menyembuhkan perasaanku saat ini.

_Tapi, apakah bisa_?

Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat melihat Hinata tertawa bersama Sasuke. Terkadang memerah saat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Entah kapan Hinata pernah terlihat demikian di depanku. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku.

Ini semua adalah pilihanku, dan aku tidak boleh menyesalinya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, beli minuman di sana. Kau mau apa?" aku mendengar Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.

"Vanilla latte panas."

Begitu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Aku mendengus, bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian? Aku menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata yang mungkin memang merasa kesal ditinggal Sasuke sendirian, tapi justru pipinya memerah—antara karena udara yang dingin atau karena tersipu-sipu berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin saat ini aku sedang tersenyum sedih melihatnya.

Aku melirik ke tempat Sasuke membeli minuman, dan menemukannya mengantri. Saat ia mendapatkan minuman yang diinginkan, aku melihat sebuah truk besar melaju kencang di jalanan yang cukup sepi oleh kendaraan. Awalnya aku mengira truk tersebut mengebut karena jalanan yang sepi, tapi kemudian aku melihat mobil itu tidak memperlambat lajunya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke sedang menyeberang bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Begitu ia melihat truk tersebut melaju ke arahnya, bukannya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke justru berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari jalur maut tersebut, tidak memungkinkannya untuk selamat dari tabrakan truk. Beberapa saat aku mendengar suara Hinata menjerit memanggil nama Sasuke, dan merasakan diriku tanpa aku perintahkan berlari menuju Sasuke.

Sedetik aku berhasil mendorongnya keluar jalur tabrakan.

Sedetik aku membayangkan saat-saat aku dan Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sedetik aku menemukan sesuatu yang keras mendorong tubuhku kuat-kuat.

Sedetik aku membayangkan saat-saat di mana aku bersama Sasuke dan Hinata, pulang bersama-sama sambil tertawa.

Sedetik kemudian aku sudah berbaring di atas jalanan beraspal yang terasa dingin dan panas di saat yang bersamaan.

Aku mendengar orang-orang di sekitarku bergerak dengan sangat lambat, seolah-olah aku sedang menonton sebuah film yang diperlambat. Aku melihat mereka membuka mulut lebar-lebar, tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Lalu aku melihat wajah Hinata yang memandangku dengan mata penuh oleh air mata. Sekilas ia terlihat panik dan menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan lambat. Ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Yang keluar hanyalah suara bising di telingaku. Tapi aku bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya.

_k-kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun? Kumohon, b-bertahanlah, jangan tutup matamu! Lihat aku, lihat! Kau akan baik-baik saja…_

"Ya… kau tidak… pe-perlu cemas… ku… ba…ik-baik saja…" suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, dan sesuatu yang basah mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhku yang tidak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali. Hinata tampak terkejut dan mulai menangis begitu ia menyadari apa yang membasahi tubuhku.

Aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekatku, wajahnya juga berlumuran air mata. Ia berteriak beberapa kali ke orang-orang di sekitar kami dengan sangat lambat.

_Bertahanlah, ambulans akan datang! Kau kuat, Naruto, kau harus ingat itu_…

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya, seolah-olah aku ini sedang sekarat, "A-aku tahu, aku memang… kuat… tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik-" aku memuntahkan cairan pekat, yang begitu membasahi wajahku berubah menjadi merah.

Rupanya aku memang sekarat.

"Aku senang… melihat kalian bahagia… Aku minta maaf… s-sudah membuat kalian… h-harus menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing untuk… menjaga perasaanku… K-kumohon… k-kalian harus jujur pada perasaan kalian m-masing… masing…"

Aku melihat Hinata dan Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan, dan segala emosi yang tertulis di wajah mereka saat ini.

…_j-jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, N-Naruto-kun… j-jangan memaksakan dirimu…_

Aku memaksakan tanganku yang sangat sulit untuk kugerakkan untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata. Tanganku yang berlumuran darah segar, "A-aku senang… bisa menyukaimu, Hinata… K-kau adalah gadis yang baik, k-kau membuatku… menyadari bahwa aku tidak hanya me…nyukaimu… tapi juga mencintaimu…"

Aku menatap Sasuke, "K-kau juga… teman terbaik yang p-pernah… k-ku…miliki. J-jagalah… Hinata baik-baik…"

_Kau juga, seharusnya kau juga menjaga Hinata, baka! Dan seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu dari awal.._.

"…tidak ada yang perlu… kumaafkan darimu…" aku merasakan diriku kedinginan, dan seluruh tubuhku semakin sulit untuk digerakkan. Seberapa banyak aku menghirup oksigen ke paru-paruku lewat mulut dan hidungku, aku merasakan diriku semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menangkap apa-apa lagi yang diucapkan oleh Hinata maupun Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun bahkan saat Hinata memelukku.

Aku merasakan diriku semakin mengantuk, dan seluruh pandanganku mulai mengabur di hadapanku. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum datar, seperti kami pertama kali bertemu dulu. Lalu wajah Hinata yang sangat aku sukai, membayangkannya tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku melihat keduanya mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"_Ayo, kita pulang, Naruto. Naruto-kun._"

Dan semuanya berubah gelap.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Lalu aku menemukan diriku sedang berada di tempat ini," kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan takjub, "…jadi, kau menyelamatkan laki-laki yang dicintai oleh gadis yang kaucintai? Dan orang itu adalah temanmu sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi,apakah kau menyesal telah menyelamatkannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku merasa bahagia telah menyelamatkannya," Naruto menjawab dengan pasti.

"Tapi, tadi wajahmu terlihat sedih…"

"Mungkin pada awalnya aku membenci Sasuke," kata Naruto memulai, "Tapi dia adalah seorang teman yang mau memikirkan perasaan temannya sendiri. Dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya. Hanya… merasa iri."

"Dan itu masih belum menjelaskan kenapa kau tampak sedih, anak muda," Kakashi menggaruk pipinya dengan bingung.

"Oh, kesedihanku ini… Soalnya sebelum aku mati, Sasuke meminta maaf padaku. Dan aku khawatir kalau kematianku akan membawakan rasa bersalah untuknya. Justru dengan kematianku ini, Hinata dan Sasuke bisa hidup bahagia tanpa memikirkan perasaanku terhadap Hinata," Naruto menerawang ke mata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan laki-laki yang dicintai oleh gadis yang kucintai, meski pria itu adalah temanku sendiri. Justru karena cintaku padanya, aku rela melakukannya. Aku rela melihat mereka bahagia**.**"

_Kebahagiaanku adalah melihat gadis yang kucintai bahagia, bersama orang yang dicintainya_. _Kebahagiaanku yang lainnya adalah melihat temanku bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya, meski harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri._

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kakashi tertegun. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh masuk ke dalam gerbang ini. Selamat menikmati hidup barumu di sana." Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki gerbang di belakangnya.

Naruto menatap gerbang itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang tersebut, menoleh ke belakang sedikit, berharap kalau-kalau ia melihat wajah-wajah Hinata dan Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Nyatanya ia hanya melihat sekumpulan orang yang siap ditanyai oleh Kakashi.

_Cinta adalah pengorbanan_, batin Naruto lesu. Ia menonjok pipinya sendiri, raut wajahnya berubah senang, "Pokoknya, aku pasti akan menemukan gadis yang lebih baik, dattebayo! Di surga pasti banyak gadis can-"

Naruto terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis berjalan memasuki gerbang di belakangnya. Gadis dengan rambut pink dan kulit putih. Sekilas mata keduanya saling bertatapan, dan Naruto merasakan dirinya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Naruto mengejar gadis yang sudah berada di depannya itu, "Hei, kau!"

Gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto dan memasang raut wajah kesal 'jangan ganggu aku', "Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan kedua bola emerald yang terlihat bingung. "S-Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura," sekilas pipi gadis itu merona, mengingatkan Naruto akan gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender yang selalu merona merah di kedua pipinya.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto. Dia sudah menemukan tambatan hati yang baru sepertinya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

_Menurutmu, apa sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan cinta?_

_**FIN**_

**A/N: terinspirasi dari DP teman saya di BBM tentang seorang hantu yang menyelamatkan seorang pria yang dicintai oleh gadis yang dicintainya. Maaf dengan angst yang jelek, saya ga biasa buat angst ;w; Dan buat yang bilang kalau aneh dengan karakter Naruto yang suka Hinata tapi Hinata suka Sasuke, sudah saya ingatkan kalau ini OOC, jadi nggak nanggung kalau sudah baca sampai tamat *plak*. Review, saran, kritik dan flame yang membangun diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca :3**


End file.
